


Boyfriend's Clothes

by fambamweekly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheesy, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Sharing Clothes, and a speck of angst, but it's all good i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: Jihoon doesn’t know if he could die anymore from the embarrassment.Basic take on stealing boyfriend’s clothes.





	Boyfriend's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Slight angst gotta warn ya’ll but happy ending! Also, wrote this in like an hour so sorry if it seemed a bit rushed and I had no idea where this was going but I mean FLUFF.

_ Bzz. Bzz. _

Jihoon groaned as he felt his phone’s incessant buzzing from underneath his pillow. Blindly reaching under, he tapped around aimlessly until his palm smacked his phone case and he grabbed onto it and pulled it out. Groaning as the bright light burned into his droopy eyes, Jihoon squinted as he blearily checked the time.

_ 4:30 _

Sighing as he turned off his phone, he shoved his face back into his pillow, silently wishing he could go back to sleep but knowing he had no choice but to get up, he started to sit up. After doing a few stretches, yawning, Jihoon pushed back his covers and stumbled across the room to where he hoped was in the direction of the closet. The moonlight barely seeped through the window, causing Jihoon to rely on his instinct and habit to get to his belongings. Feeling for the handle, Jihoon successfully opened the closet door and blindly reached out to grab a sweatshirt and pants, not caring if they matched or if they were even his to begin with. Holding them in his grasp, he silently closed back the closet door and headed back to his bed to grab his phone and backpack when he suddenly tripped over an object on the floor. Letting out a squeak as he balanced himself, Jihoon held his breath in panic as he stretched his ears to listen. Shuffling from the upper right bunk could be heard as the person shifted until a shadow of a head popped up from under the covers and a voice whispered out,

“...Hyung?”

Jihoon relaxed slightly as he heard Mingyu’s tentative whisper fill the air.

“Mianhe Mingyu-ah. Go back to sleep.”

“Jihoonie-hyung?”

“Ne, ne, it’s me. Sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep.”

“...Okay. Have a safe trip.”

Mingyu’s head disappeared from view as he slowly laid back down and went back to sleep.

Smiling fondly in his direction, Jihoon turned back to his bed to grab his belongings and crept out of the room, silently closing the door. Leaving his stuff in the living room, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change before leaving. Looking at the sweater he brought out, he chuckled slightly seeing that he grabbed Seungcheol’s sweater and slipped it over his head. It was definitely big on him but at least it was warm. Snuggling a bit into the material, he smiled with relief that he had grabbed one of his own sweatpants and hurriedly changed into them. Stepping outside the bathroom, he grabbed his stuff from the living room and started to head out.

Arriving at his company’s office, he went inside and headed to the CEO’s office. Knocking on the door twice, he entered upon hearing the affirmation from the other side.

“Ah, good morning Jihoon.” The CEO greeted him from behind his desk filled with papers that sprawled in every direction.

“Good morning,” Jihoon greeted back, bowing slightly before taking a seat in front of him.

“Alright, we have a busy day set ahead of us so let’s try to finish this up quickly. Let’s start with the recordings you sent in, shall we?”

It was about three hours after when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal that it was Seungcheol on the other side.

“Oh Seungcheol. I wasn’t expecting you. Let me finish up with Jihoon really quick and then we can talk.”

“Oh it’s okay. I actually came by to pick up Jihoon for morning rehearsal. The boys are already in and we’re starting warm up soon.”

“Great! Well Jihoon, try to keep in mind of what we’ve discussed and make sure you finish those revisions by the end of this week. I’ll see you next week,” and turning to Seungcheol, “And you, I’ll see you tomorrow at 5.”

“Yes sir!”

After saying their goodbyes and bowing, Jihoon and Seungcheol left the office and started to head down to the practice room.

“Hey, is that my sweater you’re wearing?” Seungcheol asked, taking in Jihoon’s outfit as he looked down at him.

Smiling sheepishly, he answered, “Yeah, I couldn’t see what I was taking so I took yours by accident.”

“Hm.” Seungcheol pondered for a moment. “It looks good on you.”

Blushing slightly, Jihoon punched him in the shoulder.

Feigning hurt, Seungcheol clutched onto his heart and exclaimed,

“How could you Jihoonie! I came all this way to pick you up and this is the treatment I get?!”

“Quit crying, ya baby.”

“I am not a baby!”

“It’s too early for you to be this loud you know.”

“Well who’s fault is that?!”

“Definitely not mines.”

“You know what, give me my sweater back.”

Giving Seungcheol a look of astonishment, he claimed, “I’m not wearing anything underneath you know.”

Contemplating while looking at Jihoon, Seungcheol then pulled Jihoon tight by his side, arm wrapped closely around his shoulders, while stating, “Nevermind. No one’s allowed to look at your body like that except me.”

Blushing a deep red, Jihoon tried to get out of his grip while whining, “Hyung!”

Smiling boyishly down at him, Seungcheol innocently stated, “What? You’re my boyfriend. Not anyone else’s. Promise me no one else can see your body like that except me.”

Highly embarrassed by his boyfriend’s antics, he wrestled out of his grip and sprinted the last steps to the practice room.

“Get back here Jihoonie!”

“Help me!” Jihoon cried while running over to hide behind Soonyoung.

“Wha-” Soonyoung turned to look at Jihoon, confused.

Seungcheol came barreling in and headed in the direction of Jihoon.

“Yah!”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Jisoo asked confused, looking around for answers.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to know,” Ming-hao flatly stated as he continued to do his stretches.

“Hyung, it’s too early to be this loud!” Seungkwan wailed from his stretching position on the ground.

“You’re one to talk to,”  Hansol said from his standing position next to Seungkwan.

“It’s never too early to be loud!” Seokmin cried cheerfully from the corner. Mingyu gave him a look from beside him and stated,

“I hate you.”

While that was going on, Wonwoo walked over to where Jihoon was still using Soonyoung’s body as a shield and asked,

“So, what happened?”

“He didn’t promise me!” Seungcheol whined from over Jun as he prevented him from coming any closer.

“I got you Jihoon!” Jun said over his shoulder.

Sighing, Jeonghan walked over and placed a hand on his hip.

“What didn’t he promise you.”

“No, hyung!” Jihoon interrupted from behind Soonyoung.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo glanced behind at Jihoon curiously and saw how Jihoon’s face was turning red. Looking over at each other mischievously, Jun caught the sight of their stares and confusedly asked, “What, what’s going on. Why are you guys looking at each other like that.”

Without warning, Wonwoo reached beside him to capture Jihoon in his arms while Soonyoung jammed his hand over Jihoon’s mouth.

“Alright hyung, we got him! Now tell us!”

Jihoon, panicked, squirmed in the embrace and capture of his supposedly best friends.

Seungcheol smirked. “We were talking for a bit while walking over when I noticed that he was wearing my sweater. We argued for a bit and then I told him to give me back my sweater and obviously he can’t because he’s not wearing anything underneath which got me thinking that I want to be the only one who gets to see him like that and now I want him to promise me that I’ll be the only one who does!”

The practice grew silent with this revelation. Jihoon was now burning bright red but he stopped trying to get out of Wonwoo’s back embrace. The silence was broken finally when Chan confusingly stated, 

“But we change in front of each other like everyday. It’s not something new.”

Soonyoung then cried, “AWWWW. CHANNIE YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND.”

Smirking, the others started to join in the teasing when Jihoon shoved away Wonwoo’s and Soonyoung’s hold on him and was about to storm out of the practice room when Seungcheol got a hold of one of the ends of his sweater and pulled him straight into his chest.

“Wait Jihoonie--,”

Pushing at his chest, Jihoon tried to get away, when Seungcheol rested his head against his.

“I’m sorry, was that a bit too much. I didn’t mean to make you that uncomfortable.” Seungcheol whispered amongst the chaos that started to erupt from Soonyoung’s antics. Pressing a kiss onto the side of the now blonde again hair, he whispered, “I’m sorry love, please don’t be mad.”

Sighing, although he was a bit embarrassed having everyone’s attention like that, it was something he was already somewhat used to due to Seungcheol’s naturally affectionate side. Finding it hard not to give in, he leaned into Seungcheol’s embrace and said,

“I’m stealing this sweater as your act of forgiveness.”

He felt Seungcheol grin against his head.

“You already stole my heart, isn’t that enough?”

Scrunching up his nose, he punched Seungcheol’s stomach slightly. Laughing, they both pulled away a bit and stared each other in the eyes when Seungcheol leaned down and stole a kiss from Jihoon’s lips. Grinning, they were about to kiss again when suddenly,

“My eyes!” Chan screamed from across the room.

“Yah, what are you guys doing in front of the kids?!” Jeonghan yelled.

“Get a room!”

“Oh, get it Jihoon!”

Turning, Jihoon stuck up his middle finger at his group of same-aged friends. Soonyoung and Wonwoo ran to hide as Jihoon gave them a death glare while Jun looked around confused as always. Laughing, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon into a side hug and exclaimed,

“Alright guys, let get to practice!”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I’M SO EXTRA THE DRAMA WAS KIND OF UNNECESSARY BUT I MEAN COME ON WHO DOESNT LOVE A BIT OF DRAMA. Anyways I hoped ya’ll liked that :) thanks for reading as always~


End file.
